User talk:Mistybird
Hai Misty! Yes, you can! Go to the join page, and just add her on :D Nighty and I are RP at the Pine Copse, if ya wanna join us! And yeah, I'd love to make you a siggie. What d'you wanna it to say? [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hai Misty! I'm so glad you joined :D If you need anything explained, you can just ask me :) Here's your siggie: [[User:Mistybird|'Misty']] If I Ruled The World... Hope you like it! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hai Misty! Ninja made two apprentices, so Swiftsand will be the mentor of either Larkpaw or Owlpaw, lemme ask her. Just wanted to let you know! :D --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 20:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Misty! I know it's not really up to me, but on my roleplay - I actually stole this from another, but I really like it - I have a rule that every cat needs to have at least one flaw. And it appears Splashkit doesn't have any, and that's my excuse for not adding her. It can be that she talks back, she acts without thinking, anything at all as long as it is a flaw. I don't mean to sound rude at all, it's just a rule I think is useful to make characters more interesting. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 01:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :D I don't understand the contest... Do the characters you made have to be the main characters and in their PoV or can I use one as the PoV and the other as a very very important part but never in its PoV? Because I have an idea, but one character, although mentioned every minute practically, is hardly seen in person (cat?) until the end. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 19:12, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll do my best. The other character is a HUGE part. I can't explain without giving away the whole story =/ Ninja. IRC [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:05, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You have the little pin thing that says "admin" so I assume it worked when Moony did it... [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Why'd you leave? D: [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Click me. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 21:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice! Your character Firepetal has been assigned Rainpaw as an apprentice. "Firepetal you were taught well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass all of these qualities on to Rainpaw." (I just felt like posting this.) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Misty! =)Sorry if I've been difficult! =( -AngelNightclan Notice! Your character Heatgaze has been assigned Oakpaw as an apprentice. "Heatgaze, you were taught well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass all of these qualities on to Oakpaw." (Happy now? xD) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay! And congrats on being admin! :D[[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 23:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gee that makes sense >.< MistyIsAWESOME has changed nick to DontLeaveNinja Don't Leave Ninja! DontLeaveNinja has quit ...Really...? Lol. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mistybird! Um why did you take my siggie off of my profile page? I wanted somewhere to put my first siggie so I used the page for temporary storage. Please put it back. Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 03:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misteh! Ash had a great idea. She said on the Cats of NightClan page, we could include if a cat had a mate, and who, so ppl know. I think that would really help. Tell me what you think of it! :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 19:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misty! You can test your sig now :D COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It's ok Misty. It's not that big of a deal. It was a sketchy test version that didn't really matter. I was just curious to what happened. See ya later! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 02:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Heya Misteh! I'm on and waiting ;D COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Wait a min. I'm actually going to take a shower now... I'll tell you when I am done COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay Misty! I'm back! Sorry about that. COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) All righty!!! COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Can we do chat? COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 23:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misty! I am doing a picture with all my wiki buddies in it and I needed a desription of a cat for you, as well as their name so that I can put you in :D Thanks! I am A survivor! 23:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misty! Are you still doing picture requests for cats? I am A survivor! 01:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Can I have Aquatail, Crystal and Thunderpaw? I am A survivor! 14:16, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Mistyyyyyyy! Hi! I am on chat. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| '''Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 14:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) YAY! Thanks Misty! Oopps forgot my sig.. I am A survivor! 14:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you SOOOOOO much Misty! Its amazing! Im going to put it on now :D I am A survivor! 14:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misty! So I realized that Redscar and Falconleg don't have pages even though it was said that they were added... Can I create pages for them? I am A survivor! 15:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) 22:56, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I'd be totally okay with it, but we need Rainy or Moon. I'm amazed at how many online friends I have that have experienced hurricanes, yet I've only been through a bunch of small earthquakes... [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 16:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I was told that my two cats, Redscar and Falconleg were added, but there are no pages for them... Is it okay if I add pages for them? I am A survivor! 21:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misty! Are you alive? I am A survivor! 23:12, October 28, 2012 (UTC) That's what it said on CNN... Its supposed to hit tomorrow night. And can I add Falconleg and Redscar? I am A survivor! 23:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay XD I am A survivor! 23:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Help Offering from Wikia Hi Mistybird, I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Specifically, I'd like to make an offer to help you fix your skin so it lines up with Wikia's new layout, create a new logo, and rearrange your main page so it looks new and shiny. Let me know what you think about all that! Misty bring everyone back onto the chat there are so many people It's scary! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 23:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Fixing the Wiki Is it okay if I update the main page, make a new logo, and fix the background? That is all I was asking. ' PORTERFIELD ' 22:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Logo Let me know if you like the new logo or not. I can always change it if you have any ideas. I did this one because it matches your colors, the font is called "Firecat" and the cat symbol is made out of moon! ' PORTERFIELD ' 23:54, November 8, 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOL. Fail? Possibly. Random? Indeed. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 17:08, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Love it Misty! Thanks so much! <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless]] 18:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misteh! You on? NC IRC? :3 [[User:Rainsplash987|True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless]] 21:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC) OMG MISTY! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! <3 IT! THX! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|True Love]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... is priceless]] 22:17, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I am on the IRC. Where are you? [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Eulalia!]] 'S death on the wind! 23:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I gots to get off now, but I'll try to get on tomorrow, so I'll see you then! Sorry the IRC didn't work out... Maybe next time? [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'''Eulalia!]] 'S death on the wind!23:33, November 15, 2012 (UTC) That would be AWESOME! I can't wait to see it! :D Also, I'm getting on NC IRC, so if you're not already on, come join me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Eulalia!']] 'S death on the wind! 22:40, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I've already aggined them to ppl. I guess Rainy will change them :P And yeah its cool! Hai back to you :P What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:19, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... that's what I mean! Youd have to ask Rainy What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:22, November 27, 2012 (UTC) IDK? One here and one on WFW? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Misty you REALLY need to change your sig xD After the badger attack, this wiki is far from dead :D It was even more active than WFW yesterday :P What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 16:00, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Misty! Wher r u? So lonely... [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 22:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) A mission from the lazy Gods... HUZZAH! Ahem. *unrolls long script* Canest though createst Northpaw and Titanpaw's pagesest? Roleplayed by darling Floatie, they're on the JTC page. yep. Me 'n robo are too lazy to do it. YAYthx! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:15, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Guess what? Ish January! Ring any bells? No? -_- We need to have an admin powow bout the quest, and decide what they're about. We also need to come up with a name. Tell me when you're on, m'kay? [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 20:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day, MY B-FF. Get what I did there? eh? Eh? Anyways I LUB YOU :D And I made you a present, Sorry it's not that good, but hey, it tried and for MY WIDDLE MISTYS SPECIAL DAYYYYYYY :DDDD HAPPU BIRTHDAY AND MANY MORE TO CELEBRATE WITH US :DDD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 17:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day,Misty - RainbowCreeper ... Okayden [[User:Rainsplash987|'Thunder']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' X ]][[Lilypaw|'''Lily]][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/After_The_Storm%7C ' ♥'] RPED in the ursery! OMG I lub you to death m'kay? THANK YOU FOR MAKING THE PAGES YOU ARE THE BESTIEST ADMIN EVER :D Now I get to go off and be lazy :) *goes off and bees lazy* I luvvveeeee youuuuuu What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 14:55, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I think they can keep the name. We'll replace Moonpaw. Moon doens't RP here anymore so... [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 21:17, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Ur turn for CA [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 22:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) HI Misybird . Should I call you mistybird or ... you know. Sorry for that really was a weird question .Do I Exist? Or Am I just In Your Head? (talk) 21:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay thank you . And do you want to RP in the Herb Patch? Do I Exist? Or Am I just In Your Head? (talk) 00:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) D: I guess you're right Misty, though I feel really bad about it. Run it by Robo, m'kay? [[User:Rainsplash987|'♥']][[Thunderpaw|'Thunder']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' X ]][[Lilypaw|'''Lily]][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/After_The_Storm%7C ' ♥'] I know you guys were discussing appointing a new deputy and I am willing to meet you two on chat to discuss only this matter. I was thinking we could each present an argument and vote at the end, since there is an odd number of us. Sound good? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Your chapter of Straying Hearts has to be done by the time I am back from school tomorrow or I will pick someone else to write it. Sorry, Misty, but I really want to keep our story moving. I STILL LUB YOU <3 Misty, what do you think of saying that Hazeltail is injured and apointing a temporary deputy until she returns? :3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Rainy and I already discussed. Your approval was all we needed! And I was thinking, instead of voting on getting a new deputy we should vote on who the new deputy should be. How does that sound? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) We actually never discussed that xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:27, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Sawwy xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:33, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey is this what it is suppose to look like? Otter, will my kits have good life here? I wanted to discuss with you a new idea I had to make organizing character pages much easier. Please tell me when you are on :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 20:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Lets get on NC chat! :) Also, you should make your sig link to your talk page, 'cos its one extra button I have to click and we all know im LAZYYYYY xDDDD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 20:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] HUZZAH :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:16, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Misty! So, I noticed you made Lilly a chat mod. Can you please not give out rights without the other admins consent? I get that it's fun once in a while, but we really can't have other admins right now, since we have a full staff, and plus, we need more then one opinion on who to give rights. No pressure, just telling ya ;D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Misty, you told me to message you so i have, What do i do to get my ctas not deleted? do i just roleplay? ~Husky Haha, no problem <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:31, March 5, 2013 (UTC) want to roleplay and come on chat [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 18:21, March 8, 2013 (UTC) where did u goooo [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 20:35, March 8, 2013 (UTC) K so here is my list so far TO DO ON NC: 1. Add Jerry as a warrior on Cats of NightClan and remove from loners/rogues 2. Get rid of Cimbermoon and Crimsonmoon's pages, since they are not roleplayed or ask if she wants them to stay or be delted/put up for adoption. 3. Giver Fierypaw new mentor (Old mentor: Cimbermoon) 4. Find picture for Hawkmask 5. Add Tigertalon to rogues/loners and change template and history/rank 6. Add Adderstrike and Cloudyfeather to Warriors on Cats of NightClan 7. Add to Airpaw's description that she has one eye (badger attack) 8. Change Birdkit and Gorsekit's pages to Birdpaw and Gorsepaw, change template, ect. give them mentors and settle the two Birdpaws issue 9. Remove Dusty and Shadow from apprentices on Cats of NightClan 10. Add to Tigerstrike's and Cindermask's pages that Duskleaf is their son 11. Some things on cats' profiles on Cats of NightClan say different things than their individual pages, so we have to change that somehow 12. Change Cloudypaw to Cloudyfeather on Skymist's, Ashflight's,a nd Splashpaw's page 13. Remove Breezefrost from Queens on Cats of NightClan and add her as warrior 14. Add to Brezefrost's profile Mate: Flashdust Kits: Dawnpaw, Rushpaw, Meadowpaw, and Dusty 15. Add Dawnpaw's siblings to her profile 16. Add parents to Meadowpaw's profile and change Dusypaw to Dusty 17. Remove Mistfur, Badgerstripe, and Sunwhisper from Cats of NightClan and put their profiles (not just names) on adption page (change Mistfur's template from queen to warrior) 18. Remove Rainheart from queens on Cats of NightClan page and add her as a warrior, change template, ect. 19. Add Rainheart's kits Flowkit, Driftkit and Patchkit proper templated pages and add them to kits on Cats of NightClan unless Ash wants them to be apps 20. Add Turtlepaw as hers and Ashflight's foster kit on their pages and add Laughkit as Ashflight's and Skymist's son, brother to Splashpaw and Cloudyfeather, brother to foster-sister (or something) Turtlepaw and organize their family 21. Find Bearkit, Bunnykit, Cinderkit, Dankit, and Runokit parents/foster parents 22.Add picture for Appleshine, Shadow, and Hawkmask 23. Get picture for Tansypelt on Cats of NightClan and add that his mate is Eveninglight and visa-versa 24. Make Cherrypaw's page 25. Add Sandfeather's page to Cats of NightClan 26. Change names on Adderstrike's, Ivystar's, Cloudyfeather's, Cloverpaw's, Shadow's, and Dusty's pictures 27. Give Icypaw, Whisperpaw, Gorsepaw, Birdpaw, Weatherpaw, Troutpaw, Titanpaw, Squirrelpaw, Oakpaw, Northpaw, Lionpaw, Lilypaw, Hollypaw, Fuzzypaw, Eclipsepaw, Driftpaw, Dawnpaw, Crystalpaw, Bushpaw, Bunnypaw, Birdpaw, Airpaw, and Cherrypaw mentors 28. Add Mistybrook and Floatingleaf to StarClan cats (Did Swiftsand die too) 29. Change name on Flashdust's picture from Flashdusk to Flashdust 30. Remove Whitepool from Cats of NightClan and delete/put up for adoption because Darkthorn has 1 edit which was on Oct. 5 31.Change Ivystar's name back to warrior name 32.Do something with Electricpaw, Sootpaw (CONC/Adoption) 33. Add Blueshadow, Dappleforce, and Mossdapple to Cats of NightClan (or maybe put Mossdaple up for adoption cuz she is Jayheart's) [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 01:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to thank you dearly for all the work you and Feather have been doing round he, it's Aussim of you <3 But be sure to put all cats that you add onto the CoNC page, because it can become difficult to keep organization if they aren't there xD I LOVE YOU AND FEATHER SHO MUSHHH What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 03:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) HI MISTY!!!!!!!!!!! Lightingstarstrikes (talk) 23:22, April 20, 2013 (UTC)LightingStarStrikes RE: Inactivity Notice I am sorry Misty. I have been very busy recently. Would you please give me two weeks to RP all of my cats? I will RP with them I promise. Thanks Misty! User: Ash622 School is back D: But at least I am wrestling! :D 18:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Misty, I'm not sure what you mean by the form at the bottom of the page, could you help me? ~husky Hey Misty, back on age rural 19th you told community central that you wanted them to make a new background and that the three active admins had agreed on it... While I did mention it just today, I do not remember even mentioning a new background anytime in Februray... So erin, yeah, is my memory failing me now? XD --What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 04:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it's nt memory... Or maybe it is xD Can I see it por favor? :3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 20:51, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Get on NC chat for an admin meeting ;) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:10, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Misty, why did you delete Mintleaf's page? [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 19:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Misty! So you know how some places have been getting a lot of RPs lately? And some not at all(*cough* The Marsh *cough*) Robo, Feather, and I were thinking of making a new place to RP. A waterfall. How does that sound to you? [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 22:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Wikia can kick you? HOLY POOP O: What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 15:03, March 16, 2013 (UTC) trolol xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 18:13, March 16, 2013 (UTC) AWWW, thank you so much Misty! That is so sweet <33333333 I love it! Spotlight Request Hi. NightClan Roleplaying Wiki looks good. I fixed the page that wouldn't categorize; it had an unclosed table. For a spotlight we would ask that you lower the main page protection to only stop edits by anonymous users/new accounts. Let me know on my talk page when you have done that and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 03:22, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of that - I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 01:01, March 22, 2013 (UTC) About Inactivity Oh. My. Gosh. The last time I came on here was in NOVEMBER?! I am so sorry! My cats can be deleted I guess... I never have time for roleplaying, although I loved this community. I'm so so so so sorry for the late message. I really wish I could still roleplay... I might come back again, I just wanted to tell you since I got on here and saw the message (which was sent four days ago...) and was like "o_o Oh." Anyways sorry for the uneeded rambling! Just delete my poor cats... I feel bad for them but it must be done. -(I don't have a signature) Rune Erm, Misty, what's this thing about a spotlight request? o.0 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Dude, what on earth is ''this spotlight thing? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Misty, I was thinking of resigning Brookwhisper as meddy cat, so Sandfeather could become main meddy cat apprentice and Splashpaw obviously could become the real one. First, I'd like to create the pool, so Splashpaw could recieve her name. Inform me of which name you'd like, and we can decide together on a name, make it, and name her. Then I'll retire Brookwhisper. Cool? :D [[User:Rainsplash987|' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 01:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Misty, would you like one of the new admin siggiges? :3 Robo User Talk Blog 13:31, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Can I adopt Firepaw? Im A Duckie 17:30, March 26, 2013 (UTC) AMGYESIAPPROVE<3 Robo User Talk Blog 18:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) That'd be awesome, though I'm not clear on exactly what you mean. :) Rainy User Talk Blog 18:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) AWESOME Rainy User Talk Blog 18:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Misty, I'm not trying to shoot you down or anything-I think you're really a great admin-but there are some things (and I know I'm not head, but I'm still staff so I will point this out) you need to understand. We are a team. The admins aren't all indivuduals who indivudually ban, help and assist individuals and make individual decisions for this wiki. We are a team. And, lately, you've been asking from communtiy central for a lot of things to be done for NC. While these are all great and I see no problem with these things-you should speak to both Rainy and I first, just like you did in the outube incident which was ideal. And while this wasn't something that either of us would protest before you run off to community central saying that the staff of NightClan has agreed on something-you should tell us. Because we have not agreed on it. You have. We're admins too-we should know what you're asking to be done to NC-we are a team not just a group of peopel working seperatly to run a wiki. ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 00:18, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Lol, sorry, I just go to different wikia's for warriors roleplay and try to affilate cause my wiki isn't really that active (me and like, two other people). And I only messaged you cause you were the admin who had most recently edited. So can we affilate? And I'll lthink about roleplaying. 14:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Misty! The link for the scetchtoy thing is http://sketchtoy.com/29560657 , okay? This is my new siggie. Yup, this is my signature. Now, either click the link or carry on... Misty? I just had a question. Could I change my cat a little???? Name: Vixenfox Rank: Warrior. Mate: None. Description: dark red she-cat with pale blue eyes. Personality: Friendly, but suffers depresion ever since her mate died. Family: Unknown. RussettailOfNightClan (talk) 22:55, April 19, 2013 (UTC) So I can change my cat? If so, thanks! O M G THAT IS SO FREAKIN AWESOME!!! IS THAT YOUR DOING? YOU MADE US A FEATURED WIKI- OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE LIKE THE BEST THING EVER *tacklehug* Rainy User Talk Blog 23:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I LUFFLES YOU SO MUCH Rainy User Talk Blog 23:18, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome! :)Silverstar ♥ I understand but she did give me permisson for them to become mates sorry for the misunderstanding! =( Hey Mistybird... Srry i have been such a bother lately... but i know you were on a few hours ago or something, and i'd really like to know how to acctually CREATE a cat. Plz help, sorry if im bugging :( BCEngine (talk) 23:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)BCEngine RE: That was a little random, but thanks! It's pretty much based off the heavens, the land, and the underworld. =P 20:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Check out mah new siggie! XD Check out mah new siggie! XD Misty! I am on a stupid computer that screws up chat for me. 22:05, April 24, 2013 (UTC) How do I... Sorry if I'm bugging you Misty, it's Just that I'm a little confused. How exactly do you fill out the form because I can't figure it out. And someone else said I could use Dustpaw as a name. Thank you very much! I will make sure that i obey the rules and terms and other things. But as a futer warning i'm pretty slow to understnade so if i do somthing wrong there's a good chance i didn't know it was wrong in the first place. But thanks anyway i'll will be sure to ask you if i need anything :)Gummie3 (talk) 02:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Gummi Hey um... how do you even fill out the form? I'm sorry :P Here's Whiteheart's pic if u want to see it. Cynderheart (talk) 14:46, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart kk, what about this one then? Cynderheart (talk) 19:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Q&A I made some apprentices called Cheetahpaw and Tanglepaw.Cynderheart (talk) 20:01, April 29, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart And have Cheetahpaw and Sweetpaw been accepted?Cynderheart (talk) 17:00, May 2, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart And we have our winner! Congratulations! You're deputy now! Joining the Clan! Hi, Mistybird! I've decided to join the clan! :) Here's my cat's profile. Name: Luna Tsukino. Rank: Leader. Appearance: Black fur, orange eyes. Personality: Calm, cool and collected, sometimes gets angry. History: Used to be a reguler cat. Family: Artimus, her kitten Diana, and her owner, Serena. Extras: Has a cresent moon on her forehead, can talk. I know, my cat's kinda weird. I'm always weird, though! Do you accept this cat? Here's what Luna looks like. I'm confused. Is a clan a family? Because I'm really confused. I'm new here, by the way, so can I look around? Rhi-Yalo a.k.a Luna Tsukino Change of rank. Okay, change of rank. Rank: Worriar A worriar is puuuuuuurrfect for my cat. Get it? Purrfect? lol. Rhi-Yalo a.k.a Luna Tsukino Joining the Clan! #2 Me again. Name: Luna Tsukino Rank: Leader of the Moon Clan Appearance: Black, short fur, orange eyes Personality: Calm, cool and collected, sometimes gets angry History: Used to be a normal cat Family: Her mate, Artemis and her new kitten Diana Extras: Has a cresent moon on her forehead, can talk. This better?Rhi-Yalo a.k.a Luna Tsukino What was wrong with me doing the blog for Sandfeather, because I seriously do not see the problem ~Tangle Question. Hi, Mistybird. I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. Can I try to make Luna Tsukino again? Rhi-Yalo Lulz,don't mention it. I'm into.Archive Four, and I love to help ya! :) (goes to continue.) GET YOURSELF ON CHAT :) Lilly. Misty? Hey! Its Ginger. Are you there? {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 12:18, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I've forgotten! Oh, sorry; I wasn't listening. I'm joking! Of course I was! But... I always forget. I'VE FORGOTTEN! {<---- From Yellow Submarine: The Movie.} :P Rhi-Yalo Rhi-Yalo (talk) 13:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Please? I'm serious! I always forget that my three (Four if you add Sunstripe's mother, Lightheart.) cats haven't been approved yet. Please. *makes wide, cute eyes* Could you please approve them??? Please??? Rhi-Yalo Rhi-Yalo (talk) 13:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) By the way... By the way: I'm sorry if I annoyed you. Rhi-Yalo Rhi-Yalo is also too lazy to put her sig OMG AWESOME :DDDDDDDD THANKS!!!